Benutzer Diskussion:Ninjason
Charakter-Parameter hi, ich wende mich mal wieder an dich ^^ es geht um diese kreisförmige grafik mit nin,- tai-jutsu, schnelligjeit, und und... die in den databooks bei fast allen charakteren zu finden ist (wie bei mir auf der benutzerseite zu sehen). ich wollte wissen ob es möglich ist sowas auch hier zu machen? es muss nicht unbedigt kreisförmig sein, aber all die werte beinhalten. die wertung geht von 1 bis max. 5 - also, 1''; ''1,5; 2''; ''2,5;...bis 5'' (über die genaue bezeichnung/übersetzung mancher parameter kann man noch diskutieren). und wenn sowas geht und du so eine tabelle machen kannst, könnt ich mich hinsetzen und bei all den charas, die so eine tabelle in databooks haben, diese hinzufügen und ausfüllen. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 12:50, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, hab sowas gemeint. also, ich würde alles auch alleine machen, hab alle databooks und würde auch alle betreffenden artikel selbst bearbeitetn, ist nicht das problem. man könnt das mit excel machen, aber es sind bilder, die man im artikel nicht ändern kann, wie du schon bemerkt hast. aber es muss ja nicht zwingend diese kreistabelle sein, vllt könnte man ja etwas in der art der tabelle machen wie bei 5 shinobi-dörfern ist, wo die werte verändert werden können, und es so wie eine box darstellen lassen (ähnlich der jutsu-box mit dieser fetten, blauen überschriftline) und es dort vor der jutsu-box platzieren. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:32, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hab gelesen ihr wollt parameter machen?, ich könnte die machen, wenn man mir die nötigen infos gibt? Ernie1992 18:42, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) parameter im den sinn, dass eine automatische tabelle generiert wird. man müsste halt einfach eine weitere vorlage basteln! nochwas: nur neue werte langen...die alten naruto werte interessieren doch eh keinen oder? '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:06, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :klar, ich würde auch die aktuellen werte, die es für einen charkter gibt verwenden. nur ist die frage wer diese neue vorlage macht? und wer es kann natürlich? Johnny/ジョニ一 12:24, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) also ninjason, was ist nun, kannst du sone neue vorlage basteln oder wer kennt sich damit gut aus? wäre schön wenn wir sowas hier hätten. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:45, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :okay danke, ich frag dann trunx ob er sowas machen kann, wenn es nicht geht melde ich mich nochmal wegen der bilder. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:34, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) jop ich weiß bei der folge komme ich heute an^^Ernie1992 12:05, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hmmm... das weiß ich jetzt auch nicht. könnte sein, dass es ein und dasselbe jutsu ist :/ nur, bei jibashi steht: "magnetischer tod", aber chibashi wird im anime als "earth flash" übersetzt (chi - erde). natürlich hätten sich die engl. anime-übersetzer auch irren können bzw sie haben sich verhört. ich hab auf mein gehör vertraut und hab es chibashi genannt (denn der jap. name ist noch nirgendwo aufgetaucht) und chi würde außerdem zu "earth/erde" passen. aber wie gesagt, es könnte auch das gleiche jutsu sein. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:54, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hi ninjason... wie läuft denn die diagrammerstellung der charas? ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 16:54, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- da du die disk seite gelehrt hast habe ich gedacht du meinst die. --Revan55 23:04, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hab ich etwa diese seite erstellt? kann mich daran überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern :/ jedefalls, weiß ich überhaupt nicht wie das juesu genau funktioniert und was ich da reinschreiben soll. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:41, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :okay, ich schau mal im databook und manga nach was man da reinschreiben kann. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:44, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kazekiri: könnte gut sein. sieht ähnlich, der anwender in den fillern hat auch fuuton, und außerdem ist der name auch gleich (no jutsu ist ja nur technik des/r). nur weiß man nicht ob kihsi dieses jutsu bei den fillern abgeguckt hat oder von sich selbst so ein jutsu eingeführt hat :/ ich persönlich würde sagen - es ist das gleiche jutsu. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- eine frage! es geht um jinchuuriki und bijuu. es sit ja so, dass hier auf der wiki infos aus databooks, fanbooks und artbooks nicht gespoilert werden (so wie filme und specials, glaube ich), da sie in deutschland eh nicht erscheinen bzw es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. die meisten infos und bilder über jinchuus und bijuus stammen genau aus solchen "...books". sollen wir dann diese infos nicht ungespoilert lassen? natürlich aber nicht die infos, die im anime erschienen sind (utakata). gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 16:50, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hast du deine databooks wirklich gekauft? werden sie in deutschland auch offiziell verkauft? na ja, wie auch immer... die ganzen infos und bilder über jinchuus und bijuus kmmen eh nicht aus den databooks, sondern art- und fanbook. und dass man diese in hier veröffentlichen wird, das bezweifle ich nun wirklich. und woher welche info kommt ist nicht schwer rauszufinden. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:43, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Profil Kannst du mir sagen wie mann ein Profil macht wie du es hast.Ich bin total neidisch.Bitte schreib es Auf meine ´Diskosionsseite.Ich heiße Sasuke2010 Nochmal Kannst du mir das bitte in einzelten Schritten erklären.Ich verstehe das nicht wie ich das machen soll.Gruß Lieblings Billder Die letzt Frage wie kann man wo mann die beschreibung macht bilder machen.ich heiße Sauske2010 Ruffy85 18:49, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Warum machst du keine aktuellen Profil Bilder von Kakashi rein weil die Bilder sind von der Vergangenheit???? bei hochladen der datei zeigte es mir an das die datei beschädigt ist. und da stande ich sollte es dann nochmal hochladen ob wohl es garnicht auf der seite angezeigt wird. und ich die datei erst in eine png datei umwandeln musste die anderen 2kannst du gerne löschen weil die waren nichts erst bei dem 3bild hat das hochladen erst richtig geklappt. aber warum muss dann die neue datei die man denn hochläd die selbe datei wie das selbe bild sein wie das das vor???? Bei dem Bild sieht man kakashi mit ganzen Gesicht und seinem sharingan. Und das ist ja soger aus denn naruto shipopuden folgen in denn kämpfen gegen Hidan und Kakuzo. Die bilder die du ja drinne hast sind ja aus naruto aus der vergangenheit???? Ich finde die seite ja sonst ganz okay. Aber ich würde das mit denn Chzaraktern Bildern ab und zu mal aktuellesieren.Ruffy85 18:46, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab aber nochmal nach geschaut die seite hat nur die datei in png format hochgeladen die anderen 2 in jpg wurde auch nicht mal hochgeladen. und hatte auch nicht geklappt es wo ich sie umgewandelt hatte Kasten kannst du bitte mir einen charakter kasten machen bitte --Songokuboy10 14:58, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) über mich selber wie bei diesen sasuke2010 ja, sowas ähnliches ist es. schock, lärm. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:01, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja mach ich noch, ich mach aber erstmal die bilder für di ekämpfe dann die jutsu^^Ernie1992 15:52, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hast du eine quelle zu den Namen Habataku Chidori? Ich hab den Namen nämlich vorher noch nicht gehört.--77.178.42.195 21:15, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- habs gleich behoben. Johnny/ジョニ一 01:13, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß, aber warum ich?^^Ernie1992 21:43, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Antwort zwei der Account von dem Kind sind auf jeden Fall noch gesperrt aber das sperren bringt eigentlich nicht viel, da sie sich ja wieder neu anmelden kann. Es weiteren glaube ich das man wenn man gesperrt ist das man auf jeden Fall auf seiner eigenen disk Seite was schreiben kann. --Revan55 16:57, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Sag mal, hast du dir den Text "Bitte benutzt die Vorschau-Funktion, bevor du auf Speichern drückst, etc..." eigentlich schon irgendwo abgespeichert, sodass du den dann immer nur kopieren und auf den Seiten neuer User einfügen kannst? Oder schreibst du den Text immer wieder neu? ^^ ..::Aeris::.. 18:54, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- ja, schätze, man kann dieses "Karakuri Engeki" als filler-jutsu bei kankuro hinzufügen, das halt seine 3 puppen gleichzeitig ruft oder so, wie auch immer. Johnny/ジョニ一 01:45, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tajuu oder nicht Tajuu Du meinst, dass Naruto sagt "Tajuu Kage Bunshin", der Untertitel aber lautet "Kage Bunshin", oder? Ja, das ist seltsam. Haben wir Johnny schon mal gefragt, was im Original im Manga steht? Denn im englischen Manga steht ja auch "Kage Bunshin", ne? ..::Aeris::.. 10:33, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Also, dieses "karakuri engeki" passt i-wie nirgendwo hin, es bedeutet wohl sowas wie "zusammenspiel der puppen" (puppet theater halt) und es ist wohl kankuros ausruf wenn er seine puppen zusammen benutzt. für mich klingt/liest es sich eher nach sowas wie bei den anderen der elementname im jutsu: "fuuton: bla bla", "katon: ..." ist oder bei manchen "ninpou: ..." oder "mugen: ..." und was auch immer es alles gibt. eine echte relevanz zu einem eigenständigen jutsu sehe ich da nicht. wie gesagt, ich glaube er ruft das wenn er mehrere seiner puppen zusammen benutzt, halt, ein "zusammenspiel der puppen"-schlachtruf oder so. Und dieses Doku Kiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu ...ist es überhaupt ein manga jutsu? kann mich nämlich auch nicht erinnern wo kankuro es benutzt hat. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:41, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Doku Kiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu ist ein filler jutsu. es war beim kampf von kankuro mit sasori, nur im anime zu sehen. Johnny/ジョニ一 04:31, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- ninjason, hab bei dir das bild von shizune geändert, da ich das alte schon mit "soll entfernt werden" versehen habe. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:53, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) also, ich finde siese "überbelichtete" bilder, in die ich mich seit der shippuden folge 82 verliebt habe eigentlich total geil. und sie sehen viel mehr profissioneller und ernster. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:10, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) bei diesem ist es leider nur close-up bild. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:18, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fuin-Jutsus Ich dachte, dass man das Siegel nach der Anwendung von Shiki Fuujin Shishou Fuuin nennt. Außerdem frage ich mich, wenn man mit Shishou Fuuin riesige Mengen an Chakra versiegeln kann, warum hat dann Minato mit Shiki Fuujin sein Leben gegeben?--Sasori17 11:56, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tja, dann heißt es wohl warten, trotzdem danke! Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass das Siegel bei der Versiegelung von Orochimarus Armen dem Siegel bei Shishou Fuuin sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr, ähnlich sieht.--Sasori17 17:49, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Aktuelle Umfrage Magst du die Umfragen auch auf Ramen-chan machen? ..::Aeris::.. 22:16, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- hmmm... ich weiß nicht. wenn du meinst :/ ich finde man sollte nach dem original gehen (so wie die meisten artikel wir hier aufbauen) denn ich traue dem was bei uns im anime bzw manga übersetzt wird überhupt nicht! - das ist schon zich mal bewiesen worden. und nur weil bei uns in Dtl. der anime so verkinderlicht wird (bloß nix mit tod und sterben), glaube ich nicht, dass wir dem folgen sollen! Johnny/ジョニ一 14:29, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja, sowas eher. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:41, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) das mit Katon: Gouenkyuu no Jutsu ist jetzt erledigt. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:23, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) sound trio sagmal weiß ja das du sehr beschäftigt bist und aeris auch nur noch wenig zeit hat, könntest du dann mal auf Zakus und Kins seite gehen und die rechtschreibung überprüfen und außerdem mir sagen wie ich das inhaltsverzeichnis weg bekomme, das mit dem inhaltsverzeichnis wäre auch bei Dosu zu beheben.1000words "lalala" zurück, und check mal deine Mails! ..::Aeris::.. 19:40, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ICQ anlassen bringt nix, da ich fast gar nicht mehr da online bin, du müsstest also schon die Mail lesen, die ich dir geschickt hab ;) ..::Aeris::.. 06:47, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Deine Meinung könntest du mir einfach in ner Mail zurückschreiben. Labern und theorisieren, davon hab ich nur geschrieben, dass ich das vermisse, nicht, dass ich das jetzt sofort will und zwar in direkter Kommunikation (nicht verzögert über Email). Jetzt z.B. bin ich bei icq on. ..::Aeris::.. 18:19, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- schau mal hier bitte rein Diskussion:Aum no Ansatsu Jutsu. du warst der letzte, der die seite bearbeitet hat... also dachte ich mir, ich frag dich ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:52, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :okay, danke. ich frag ihn dann. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:57, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß abe rbei ni war mir das so das nis wie nen eigenständiger name klingt deswegen hatte ich das apostroph gesetztErnie1992 16:28, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Das hab ich mir im deutschen Fallout Wiki angewöhntweil es einfach besser für die Übersicht ist :) Gruß --TheDava 20:05, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi ninjason. ich wollte nochmal wegen der Charakter-Parameter fragen. in deiner neuen itachi analyse hast du anscheinend viele davon gemacht. ich wollte fragen, da es i-wie in vergessenheit geraten ist, ob du solche machen kannst (wenn die überhaupt von dir waren) und ob du solche für die charaktere machen könntest. die daten hätte ich parat. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:56, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) keine sorge ich markiere generell nich mehr zum löschen, trun meinte bilder di enicht mehr gebraucht werden tauchen auf ner extra liste auf der wiki auf, bis jetzt hat alles wie gewohnt geklappt, willst die farbige version davon haben oder willst die mangaversion behaltenErnie1992 17:42, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC)# gibt es doch, konan ist doch pains engel und nach dem kampf gegen naruto kehrt sie doch nach amegakure zurück jo hi, wollt nur ma eben sagen, dass du meine geschichte ersma ruhen lassen kannst, ich will die nochmal komplett umändern, neues setting neue Zeit etcErnie1992 20:00, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) das is aus episode 72Ernie1992 13:32, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) das war der sharingan-byakugan typ mit dem zopf und dem baluen tattooErnie1992 17:00, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ist die fähigkeit dir zufällig einfällen?Ernie1992 22:44, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) naja, die byakugan-sharingan sache wollte ich ihm ja nehmen da des zu krass ist, aber da ich meine geschichte neu schreibe könnt ich das jetzt mit einbauen, brauch er zwar nen neuennamen aber des passt schon iwieErnie1992 23:03, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) BUg hat es sich erledigt??? Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 07:01, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bist du grad am PC? Kannst du bitte mal bei ICQ on kommen? Ist wichtig. ..::Aeris::.. 11:26, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ankos Jutsu Kannst du mir bitte sagen, in welchem Manga-Chapter Anko das Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu benutzt.MFG --Sasori17 08:08, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Warum Warum hast du mir das geschrieben und nicht Sasori17^^,aber auch egal ^^.Sasukeboy 10:55, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) moin, habmal ne frage, könntest du mir mal wenn du zeit hast erklären wie di eganze sache mit wordpress funktioniert, sprich blog erstellen un was reinschreiben halt so wie bei dir un aeris?Ernie1992 11:17, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) achso... dass wegen jounin und chuunin schon diskutiert wurde hab ich i-wie vergessen. ich hab ja nur die seiten jonin und chunin in die "richtige" version umgeändert. klar, wäre das jetzt zu großer aufwand in allen artikeln es zu ändern, aber wenigstens auf den hauptseiten jounin und chuunin könnte es so (richtig) bleiben. naja, wenn du sagst es wäre zu verwirrend, kannst ja auch alles zurücksetzen. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:58, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) ja, NUR wenn der shodai, den sie im anime erwähnte auch wirklich der tsuchikage ist (im anime sagte sie nur shodai, das wort tsuchikage ist dabei nicht gefallen). da es nur eine vermutung ist, dass ihr großvater der erste tsuchikage war (auch wenn es im anime wohl so gemeint war), können wir das geschlecht nicht einfach so 100% reinschreiben. den ersten tsuchikage gab es schon auf jeden fall, da es jetzt schon den dritten gibt. aber da es eh nur eine vermutung eines so schon FILLER-moments ist, sollte man es nicht so ernst nehmen. das geschlecht steht somit ganz und gar nicht fest. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:28, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) RAW's Chapter 78 nein, leider kann ich das nicht mehr :( alle RAW's von naruto wurden von mangahelpers entfernt. ich hab nämlich dort immer nachgeschaut :/ die seite, wo ich jetzt meine RAW's her kriege hat nur sehr wenige davon, all die alten chapters und bänder gibts dort nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:47, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ist nun mal so :) japanisch halt :/ ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 01:21, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) schau hier mal rein: Diskussion:Kyuubi Chakra-Versiegelung ...was sagst du dazu? Johnny/ジョニ一 01:25, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) schau mal hier bitte rein: Diskussion:Kyuubi, der neunschwänzige Fuchs unter "das" Johnny/ジョニ一 14:09, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- welche codes denn? und ich schaue IMMER vorher wie die bearbeitung aussieht wenn ich was ändere. Johnny/ジョニ一 23:22, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) also, die änderungen sehen komisch aus, aber egal. an sich hab ich ja nur die normalen "spoiltags" codes etc verwendet, die auch jeder anderer benutzt, nichts besonderes. was hätte ich da falsch machen können? Johnny/ジョニ一 23:34, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) hmm ja, könnte sein :/ aber komisch... eigentlich achte ich immer auf das und alles andere. ich meine, ohne das geht das normalerweise nicht und man sieht ja, dass da was nicht stimmt. Johnny/ジョニ一 23:50, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) The Last Remnant Ja danke für die Empfehlung, das Spiel hat natürlich auch schon meine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, seitdem es angekündigt wurde, da alleine das Cover sehr nach Final Fantasy aussieht. So ein Spiel würd ich aber eigentlich nur auf der PS3 spielen, und da das n XBox-Titel ist..... aufm PC gefällt mir sowas nicht so. Außerdem hab ich noch genug andere Games, die ich durchzocken muss ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 16:05, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wo du mir es zum ersten mal gesagt hast habe ich nicht mehr gemmach schau mal denn anderen seiten an von jemand anderen die ubertreibens mehr ich bin hir um euch zu helfen und ich habe nicht unhöflich gerdet okey?!!!!! die parameter mail hab ich leider nicht mehr, hab sie wohl gelöscht KA. aber alle parameter sind zumindest auf meiner benutzerseite unter '''Charakterstatistik zu fiden. Johnny/ジョニ一 00:24, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Spiel hört sich ja nicht grade besonders gut an, also schon so gesagt ein fehleinkauf. hab ja eh keine x-Box also wäre es eh nicht gegangen, bin eine, wenn dann playsi3 spieler, aber das auch nicht grad sooft. außerdem hol ich mir sowieso erstmal kein spiel mehr, warte auf deins, ist billig und dazu noch gut. 1000words klar, bloß keine eile. lass dir ruhig zeit. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:39, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- ja, sowas gabs. aber ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht gewesen bist :) ...außerdem schrieb er/sie ich sollte aufhören deine artikel zu löschen und nicht, dass du es bist ...häää hab ich erst geadacht, was soll das denn heißen :/ ...du hast ja komische fans ninjason xDDD aber egal, revan hat jetzt meine benutzerseite geschützt :) Johnny/ジョニ一 22:27, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :keinen. weiß auch nicht was dieser benutzer gemeint hat :/ ich kann doch überhaupt nichts löschen, nur vorschlagen. ich sag ja - du hast komische fans ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 02:25, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ist natürlich schwer ohne kanji es zu bestimmen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher (zu 99%), dass es mit fuu - siegel, baku - explosion und houjin - quadrat übersetzt wird. "quadrat der explosionssiegel" oder irgendsowas, kannst dir da selbst den sinnvollen namen daraus bilden/denken. außerdem passt es wie ich sehe auch zur beschreibung. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:13, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) You got mail. ..::Aeris::.. 19:55, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) kein ding, erstma kümmer ich mich jetzt mal wieder um die charakterbilder das die fertig sind un dann die restlichen bilderErnie1992 10:08, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Bitte beantworte die Frage ehrlich. Welches Bild findest du besser: Oda sollte man das Mangabild bahalten? 200px|trump 200px|left|trumb09zeroful 22:44, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) habs hochgeladen und eingefügt, du ich hab ma ne frage und zwar wegen meiner story, ich hab ne stufige Etappe für die Teamworkprüfung. So mir fehlt aber ein Teil, für drei teilabschnitte hab ich schon eine aufgabe, aber ein teil fehlt mir noch, da mir nichts einfällt, wollt ich fragen, ob du ne aufgabe kennst, worauf es auf Teamwork ankommt, der Parkour findet auf offenem gelände stattErnie1992 17:40, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) okErnie1992 18:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) danke für die antwort hey ninjason, ich bedanke mich für dein Amtwort bezüglich Tenten. Es ist erstaunlich das Tenten eine S-Rang absolviert hat. Nur was mich stört Naruto-kun hat auch S-Rang ,aber Sakura-chan nicht. Sind die nicht in ein Team? Falls du mir noch die letzte answer antwortest würde ich dankbar sein. Bin so ein Fanatiker von Naruto. Und noch was in welchen Schriften XD sorry das ich dich nerve... Danke dir schon im voraus ;)